The Start Of Something NewIn Las Vegas
by newkid-is-me
Summary: The gang just moved to Vegas , and are looking for Jobs. What happens when they all get internships at the LVPD crime lab? xover with CSI
1. Arriving In LV

Summary: Gabriella and the gang move to Las Vegas looking for jobs. Troy, Chad, Taylor ,Gabriella Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and Martha get internships as CSI, on the nightshift at the LVPD. x-over with CSI

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything in the story. Except maybe the idea. XD

Chapter 1: The Start Of Something New... In Las Vegas

24 year old Gabriella Montez, soon to be Bolton sat in her Range Rover driving towards Las Vegas. In the passenger seat sat Troy Bolton, her fiancé. In the backseat was Chad, Taylor and Jason. Driving closely behind her was Sharpay in her pink Mustang, with Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke, and Martha also in the car. You see they had all gotten jobs in Las Vegas. They had all wanted to get away from their old life's in Albuquerque New Mexico . There had been to much drama back home over the years. They had all finished college at UNM the year before. Gabriella and Taylor had both majored in Chemistry. Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason had all gotten basketball scholarships. Troy and Chad soon found out that they both had a unknown love for physics. Jason and Zeke majored in statistics. Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Martha had all majored in the Science.

The sign up ahead read Los Vegas 10 miles. I looked over at Troy and opened my mouth to speak. " Troy, baby wake-up, we're almost there." He opened his eyes ant looked over at Gabriella. He smiled at her then lent over and kissed her cheek.

You see, ever since that summer at Lava Springs , Troy and Gabriella had been inseparable . Their relationship did not weaken, in fact it grew stronger. They loved each other. Going through the last year of high school was tough, with all the girls scheming to get Troy to themselves. But of course with their honest relationship they got through the problems easily.

Gabriella turned on the radio. It was Shake Tramp by Marianas Trench. She was surprised when Troy started singing along to the song. She hadn't exactly pegged him as a Marianas Trench fan.

_Did I let you down to get that sound_

_And break my knees to get release_

_And you needed some just to take you from_

_And I hit you more_

_Is face still sore?_

_Sorry but I tried_

_It was never mine_

_I can still pretend_

_I guess it all depend_

_Im still a little crazy all the time_

_But I can try to hide it_

_That's still mine_

_Try a little more _

_A little more_

_A little more_

_They slap like a bitch_

_And you take it like a whore_

_What cheap perfume_

_I hate this room_

_So testify_

_But I still tried_

_And you need that little stamp_

_Little handshake tramp_

_And you hit me more_

_And my face is still sore_

_Sorry but I tried_

_It was never mine_

_And I can still pretend_

_I guess it all depends_

_I__'__m still a little crazy all the time_

_But I can try to hide it_

_That__'__s still mine_

_Try a little more _

_A little more_

_A little more_

_They slap you like a bitch _

_And you take it like a whore_

_Upside down _

_And around _

_And around_

_Just another piece_

_Till you need another sound_

_Faze them out_

_I know what you scream about_

_Don__'__t let me down_

_And the guilt in me is the hurt in you_

_And the hurt in you is the lost in me_

_And the lost in me is the need in you_

_And the need in you is the guilt in me_

_Try a little more_

_A little more_

_A little more_

_They slap you like a bitch_

_And you take it like a whore_

_Upside down_

_And around _

_And around_

_Just another piece _

_Till you need another sound_

_Try a little more_

_A little more _

_A little more_

_They slap you like a bitch _

_And you take it like a whore_

_Upside down_

_And around_

_And around_

_Just another piece _

_Till you need another sound_

They had finally arrived in Las Vegas. Gabriella turned into the LVPD crime lab parking lot. Gabriella turned in her seat and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Troy I can't believe we're finally here so now we should say hello to our star of something new …In Las Vegas" She said. Troy started to laugh.

"Very funny Gabriella" He said. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Troy stuck his head back in the car and shook Chad, Taylor, and Jason awake. " You guys were here" he said.

After a few minute they had stepped out of the car and made their way inside with the others. An old looking man with grey hair and a beard stepped up and introduced himself. " Hi, I'm Grissom, your new supervisor" He said. " You must be my new interns."

**Hey, guys I Hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Introductions

The Start Of Something New In Las Vegas

Chapter 2" Introductions

" Well, you guys must be my new interns" Grissom said. A few other people came and gathered around him. " These are my CSI's, this is Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, and Greg Sanders. Why don't you introduce you're selfs to us." Grissom sugested.

Gabriella stepped up. " Hi my name is Gabriella Montez, I am 24 years old, and I am engaged to my longtime boyfriend Troy Bolton." Gabriella said.

Troy stepped up next. " Hi my name is Troy Bolton, I just turned 25 years old, and as Gabbi said we are engaged."Troy said. You could see the looks of shock on the CSI's faces when they found out that Troy was Gabriella's fiance.

Now Chad stepped up pulling Taylor with him. " Hi, my name is Chad Danforth I am 24 years old, and this pretty thing is my girlfriend Taylor Mckessie, she is 24 years old, oh and also do not try to cut off my fro, everyone else know's how that one ended" Chad said. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay all burst out into laughter. Chad turned and glared at them.

Sharpay stepped up as Chad and Taylor moved back. " Hi I am Sharpay Evans, I am 25 years old and I have a twin brother named Ryan Evans."Sharpay said

Ryan stepped up and opened his mouth to speak only to get cut off to the sound of pagers going off. Grisson looked mad. " Oh damnit! It's Ecklie!" Grissom said. All the CSI's groaned.

Gabriella stepped up again and asked. " Who is that Ecklie guy you were all groaning about?"

"Oh, he's the boss from hell, he once split the team up into two shifts, Swing and Graveyard, but we got the team back together when we recovered Nick" Grissom said. Nick winced at the memory.

" If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Gabriella asked once again.

" Well some guy kindnapped me from the scene once to get back at LVPD for putting his daughter in jail, luckily my injuries weren't that bad,oh and last year Sara got kidnapped by the miniacture killer." Nick explained. The others woh didn't have a clue what the miniacture killer was started to laugh. The CSI'[s looked hurt all of a sudden Ecklie came into the room with a disappionted look on his face.

TBC

**Well yet another cliffie, do you have any ideas that might be helpfull, please review and tell me what you think.**

**--- Newkid-is-me**


End file.
